Mais um conto da nova Cinderela
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: Em estilo Naruhina! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Mais um conto da Nova Cinderela.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. O Kishimoto não quis me dar ele. Mas, como ele é muito legal, ele me deu o Sasuke e o Itachi.**_

_**VIVA O KISHIMOTO-SAMA!**_

_**Enfim, Essa história se passa em um Universo alternativo.**_

_**É história é toda no POV do Naruto e só alguns trechos poderão ter o POV da Hinata.**_

_**Legenda:**_

Deixem reviews: Fala.

_Itálico: Pensamentos._

_**Capitulo 1.**_

Sabe, algumas vezes eu me pego pensando no destino e em como ele é injusto ou irônico.

Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, sou guitarrista na banda de rock mais famosa do Japão, tenho praticamente tudo que quero e ainda assim eu não consigo arranjar uma namorada.

Pelo menos não uma que me faça sentir... Completo.

Eu já namorei várias garotas. Fãs e artistas. Mas nenhuma delas foi... **A** garota.

O que me irrita algumas vezes é que meus companheiros de banda e amigos já arranjaram namoras que os fazem sentir assim. Todos.

Neji, o baixista, tem Tenten. Ela nos contou que sempre foi fã da banda e que sempre foi mais atraída pelo Neji.

O jeito que eles se conheceram foi até bonitinho. Foi numa tarde de autógrafos. Ela apareceu com um CD nosso e quando eles se olharam nos olhos o Neji me disse que foi amor a primeira vista.

Bem clichê, mas até que é bonitinho.

Sasuke, o vocalista, mas que também toca guitarra tem a Sakura. Ela é uma ótima garota e eles se conheceram no parque, quando ele foi dar uma volta. Ela é bem bonita, mas tem um cabelo estranho. É rosa.

Mas quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa. A única pessoa que eu conheço que tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis é a Ino, a namorada do Shikamaru, o guitarrista da banda.

Pra esse cara tudo é problemático, menos a namorada. Se ele disser que ela é problemática ele apanha, então ele prefere ficar quieto.

O cara é um gênio e sempre compõem nossas musicas, mas também é a preguiça em pessoa.

Fazer o quê? Nem tudo pode ser perfeito.

Bem, como eu disse acima, todos nessa bendita banda tem uma namorada que é a garota especial, menos eu.

Agora eu pergunto: Será que algum dia eu também vou achar alguém especial ou será que eu vou ter que desistir dessa idéia e me casar com a Hilarry Duff?

— Ei! Naruto! Anda logo que a passagem de som vai começar!

— Tah! Toh indo!

É... Hoje nós temos mais um show. É o último da turnê pelo Japão e será na capital, Tókio. Depois disso, nós vamos começar a compor novas musicas para gravar o novo CD.

Só tenho uma palavra para isso:

_CHATO!_

Eu queria estar em casa dormindo ou pelo menos comendo uma bela porção de ramen.

Mas nããããooo... Eu tenho que ficar aqui pra fazer uma passagem de som idiota, depois fazer uma produção idiota, depois fazer um show idiota e no fim ir pra casa dormir numa cama idiota.

Não, espera ai.

Minha cama não é idiota. Eu só me empolguei.

Enfim, é melhor ir logo antes que alguém me mate e também porque quanto mais rápido em começar mais rápido eu termino e mais rápido eu vou comer. ^.^

Não que eu não goste de música. Não é isso, mas é que de vez em quando eu fico irritado e quero dormir logo.

E para piorar o meu estado de espírito, nos avisaram que vão fazer um sorteio de um, passe para os bastidores para uma das fãs que vier nesse show.

Só espero que não seja uma daquelas malucas depravadas que ficam se jogando na gente.

Enfim, é melhor eu me concentrar na passagem de som.

_***Passa a passagem de som.***_

_***Passa a Produção***_

_***Passa o Show.***_

Ótimo. Agora nós da banda vamos ter que lidar com uma fã meio louca. Desculpa. Meio não. Totalmente.

— Garotos, a garota está no camarim esperando. Acho que não terão problemas com essa. Ela nem parece tão interessada na banda. Ela até queria dar o convite dela para outra pessoa. – Disse nosso agente, Deidara. Ela mais parece um projétil de aprendiz de estagiário de um rascunho de uma coisa loira. **(Deidara: ò.ó! HEY!)**

Wow. Uma garota que não é nossa fã ganhou o passe. É, pode não ser tão ruim assim. Agora eu fiquei curioso para saber quem é essa garota.

**(Pah: Oi, desculpa interromper, mas eu só queria deixar alguns avisos: A Hinata não é tímida e também não é prima do Neji nessa fic. Obrigada.)**

Depois de beber água e secar o suor com as toalhas fomos até o camarim.

Bem, eu sou o último a entrar.

Meu Deus! O Shikamaru está cumprimentando a garota mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela tem os cabelos longos e tão negros que parecem até azulados. Sua pele é tão clara e parece ser tão macia. Dá até vontade de tocar pra ver se é mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo dá vontade de não tocar, porque o corpo dela é tão perfeito que ela parece uma boneca de porcelana que pode se quebrar por qualquer coisa. Mas os olhos dela me deixaram mais hipnotizados. Estes são cinza-claros. Muito claros. Quase brancos. Parecem até pérolas.

Finalmente minha vez de cumprimentá-la chegou e confesso que fiquei até meio atordoado por comprovar a maciez daquela pele. Parece até seda. Graças a Deus ela estava com uma regata.

— Olá, é um prazer conhecê-la... hn...

— Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.

— Prazer. Sou Naruto Uzumaki, mas você já deve saber disso, não é?

— Bem, na verdade, não. Sem querer ofender nem nada, mas eu não curto muito a banda de vocês. Não faz muito meu estilo musical.

O.O

Tah bom. Eu achei que era brincadeira, mas pelo jeito não era.

Bem, então é bom eu começar a conhecer essa garota.

— E qual seria seu estilo musica? – Perguntou Neji, antes que eu tivesse a chance de fazer isso.

— Bem, eu gosto de música clássica e de hip-hop. Acho que isso acontece por causa da dança.

— Você dança? – Perguntou Sasuke, antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, de novo.

— Sim. Sou dançarina de balé, mas sempre gostei de dançar hip-hop.

Ahhh... O que eu não daria para vê-la dançando hip-hop na minha frente...

— E o que te fez vir ao show? – O Shikamaru perguntou.

— Bem, é uma história meio complicada. Minha amiga adora vocês e comprou dois ingressos para o show. Um para ela e o outro para o namorado. Mas eles terminaram 3 semanas antes do show e como ela não queria vir sozinha me chamou. E como eu sou uma pessoa bondosa até demais, acabei vindo.

— E para a sua infelicidade, ainda ganhou o passe para os bastidores.

— bem, não é uma total infelicidade. Nós estamos conversando a pouco tempo, mas vocês parecem pessoas muito legais.

— Mas você não sabia NADA de nós antes de entrar nesse estádio. – Eu perguntei. Ainda estava um pouco surpreso ao saber que ela não gostava da nossa Banda. Não que isso seja o apocalipse. Mas é que praticamente o Japão inteiro nos conhece e adora. Foi meio surpreendente.

— Bem, não. Eu sabia só do Neji, mas é porque a Tenten é minha amiga e me contou de você por e-mail. Mas só. E, por falar nisso, ainda não sei o nome dos outros integrantes. Só o do Naruto.

— Nossa, desculpa. Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha.

— Eu sou Shikamaru Nara.

— Prazer.

— Então, o que você faz além de dançar?

— Eu estudo bioquímica, e no tempo livre, quando não estou em alguma apresentação de dança, eu gosto de tocar violão, compor músicas ou ficar de bobeira com as amigas.

Bem, tirando a parte da Bioquímica, dança, o violão e a parte de compor músicas, o resto nós temos em comum.

Quem eu quero enganar? Nós não temos nada em comum.

Mas ainda assim eu posso sentir que algo nela é especial.

Quando eu ia fazer outra pergunta para saber mais da vida dela, o nosso clone de assistente do irmão gêmeo malvado loiro do Chuck Norris apareceu.

— Desculpe gentinha, mas nós temos que ir. Espero que tenha gostado a entrevista Hinata, mas os garotos têm que descansar.

— Tudo bem. – E ela se levantou e foi até a porta, mas parou de repente e se voltou para nós de novo. – Antes de ir, será que vocês poderiam me dar seus autógrafos? Minha amiga me mataria se eu não saísse daqui com ele. E eu sou jovem demais para morrer.

— Claro! – Oba! Essa era a oportunidade de ficar pelo menos mais um ou dois minutos perto daquela deusa em forma de humana.

Demos nossos autógrafos, ela sorriu, se despediu e saiu. Foi embora, pra sempre.

Bem... Eu acho que estou ficando meio paranóico.

Ela não pode ser assim tão especial pode?

Não, é claro que não. Eu só estava confuso porque a achei muito bonita. Bem, não é mentira, já que ela é uma amostra divina da perfeição, mas é melhor eu esquecer isso.

Ela não é para mim. Ela provavelmente tem namorado. E eu estou ficando maluco por não parar de pensar nela.

_**FIM! (por enquanto...)**_

**Então? Gostaram?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Deidara: EI! POR QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU TODOS AQUELES ADJETIVOS RUINS EM MIM?**

**Pah: Porque... Porque... Sei lá! VocÊ foi a primeira pessoa que me veio na cabeça!**

**Deidara: E por que não o Sasori?**

**Pah: Porque o Sasori tem menos pinta de gay-emo do que você. Sem ofensa a todas as garotas do mundo que gostam do Deidara. Por favor, não me odeiem e nem deixem de ler minha fic.**

**Deidara: FAÇAM ISSO! ODEIEM ELA!**

**Sasori (aparecendo do nada): ¬¬'**

**Itachi: ¬¬'**

**Pah: De onde você veio Itachi?**

**Itachi: De um lugar ai. Só passei porque não tinha mais nada de bom pra fazer...**

**Pah: Bom, chegaram tarde, porque o primeiro capitulo já acabou.**

**Itachi: Droga! Bem, então eu vou lá torturar o Tobi.**

**Deidara: ME ESPERA! Eu quero explodir ele!**

**Tobi: NÃÃÃOOO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! ****NÃO!**

**Itachi: *Bate no Tobi!***

**Deidara: *Explode ele***

**Tobi: *Sai voando e cantado:* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!**

**Pah: O.o… Estranho…**

**Enfim, deixem Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Pequeno, desculpem

**Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar por um erro no capítulo passado.**

**Eu, sem querer, coloquei o Naruto como guitarrista e era pra ele ser baterista.**

**Desculpem pela pequena confusão.**

**Mas, lembrem-se:**

**Neji – Baixista.**

**Sasuke – Vocal e guitarra.**

**Shikamaru – Guitarra.**

**Naruto – Bateria**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas algum dia eu ei de comprar os direitos autorais deles do Masashi Kishimoto. Pelo menos do Sasuke, do Kakashi e do Itachi eu compro. XD

**Enfim.. começando um novo capitulo...**

**Normal's POV.**

Quando Hinata saiu dos bastidores e já estava quase na saída do estádio a sua amiga louca e fascinada pelos "_Red Samurais_" **(N/a: Nominho tosco, eu sei, mas não inventei nada melhor.)** chegou correndo até ela já soltando milhares de perguntas.

Karen **(Você mesma nee-chan! XD):** Hina! Hina! E ai? Como é que foi? Pegou os autógrafos? Eles são legais? Eles não são? Gostou deles? Vai! Desembucha!

Hinata: Calma Kaah. Foi legal. *Dá os autógrafos pra ela* Os seus autógrafos. Eu sei que se eu esquecesse você me mataria.

Karen: E está certa. Eu te mataria. BRINCADEIRINHA! Enfim, você não respondeu minhas outras perguntas.

Hinata: E quais foram mesmo?

Karen: "Eles são legais? Eles não são? Gostou deles?" e só quero acrescentar mais uma: Achou algum deles MUITO gato. Eu sei que você é exigente, então eu quero saber.

Hinata: Primeiro vamos pra casa e depois eu te conto.

Karen: Você não pode me contar no taxi?

Hinata: Nãão. Quero te torturar um pouco. *Entrando no taxi*

Karen: AHH! Sua malvada! *Entrando junto* **(A Karen e a Hinata moram juntas já que estudam na mesma faculdade.)**

***Chegando no apartamento onde elas moram.***

Karen: Muito bem senhorita Hinata, pode tratar de responder as minhas perguntas.

Hinata: Já que nós já chegamos... Bem, sim, eles são muito legais e simpáticos. E sim, eu gostei deles.

Karen: Tah. Legal. Mas você ainda não me respondeu uma perguntinha.

Hinata: Qual?

Karen: Você achou algum deles bonito?

Hinata: *Ficando corada* Bem...

Karen: AHH! VOCÊ ACHOU! QUAL DELES? VAI! ME FALA!

Hinata: Calma sua doida. Foi o loirinho. Naruto.

Karen: Hmm... O baterista... A Tenten me contou outro dia pelo telefone que ele é meio elétrico, mas que também é o cara mais legal que ela já conheceu.

Hinata: É. E ele é bem bonito. Não vou mentir e negar. Ele é um Deus vindo direto dos céus.

Karen: Uui. Calma amiga.

Hinata: Aiai... Enfim, eu preciso começar a estudar ainda. Depois de amanhã nós temos prova na faculdade, lembra?

Karen: Ahhh... Fazer o quê? Vamos estudar então.

_Hinata: Mas aquele Naruto era tão lindo... Ai meu Deus! Hinata Hyuuga! Se concentre e estude e para de pensar naquele baterista. Logo, logo você o esquece._

Karen: Amiga, você está bem?

Hinata: Hã? Ah! Toh sim. Só um pouco cansada, mas é melhor nós começarmos a estudar.

Karen: Tah bom então.

_Karen: Aposto que ela está pensando no Naruto... HeHeHe... Isso me deu uma idéia..._

_**4 dias depois...**_

_**Naruto's POV.**_

Meu Deus! Eu estou ficando louco!

Já fazem 4 dias, mas ainda assim eu não deixo de pensar naquela garota.

_Hyuuga Hinata..._

Ahh! Eu tenho que para com isso!

Já fazem 4 dias, pelo amor de Deus!

Essa garota está me deixando doido!

Nem na música eu estou me concentrando muito bem...

Mas... Que culpa eu posso ter se aquela garota, não, aquela mulher mexeu comigo?

Ela e seus cabelos longos e negros como a noite, sua pele tão branca e macia, seus lábio rosados e seus olhos tão hipnotizantes...

Como eu gostaria de vê-la só mais uma vez...

Mesmo que por breves segundos, eu gostaria de vê-la.

Sasuke: Ei! Dobe! Vem cá que o Deidara tem um comunicado a fazer!

Naruto: Toh indo Teme!

Chegando na sala de reuniões (Lê-se: Cozinha) todos estavam lá, inclusive as namoradas dos maus amigos.

Deidara: Bem, já que estão todos aqui, eu tenho uma coisinha para anunciar. Eu conversei com alguns contatos meus e um diretor muito famoso quer fazer um clipe de algumas músicas da banda.

Neji: Legal!

Deidara: É, é bem legal. Bem, nos clipes teremos dançarinas e tudo, então, eu só precisava avisar vocês mesmo.

Tenten: Dançarinas? Será que eu posso indicar uma?

Deidara: Indicar uma dançarina? Ela é boa?

Tenten: É sim. Ela tem seus ritmos favoritos, mas aprende rápido e adora dançar. É uma amiga minha e eu queria falar com ela, já que faz algum tempo que nós não nos falamos.

Deidara: Hum... Posso conversar com o coreógrafo e o diretor e ver se podem chamá-la. Qualquer coisa eu te aviso e você a chama aqui, ok?

Tenten: Aham. Pode deixar.

_**Owari.**_

_**Por enquanto...**_

**Não, não me faltaram idéias, mas é que eu tenho que fazer isso rápido. Daqui a pouco eu vou sair com uns amigos pra ir ao cinema e queria terminar isso ainda hoje.**

**Desculpa, mas não vai ter dialogo aqui no final.**

**Beijinho, Beijo, Beijão!**

**Já ne!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3 Contrato assinado

**Yoo!**

**Gente, desculpa pelo capitulo passado ter sido pequeno, mas esse vai ser maior, ok?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu os peguei emprestados do Masashi Kishimoto pra me divertir um pouquinho.**

_**Normal's POV.**_

Mesmo depois de 4 dias, Hinata ainda não conseguia esquecer o baterista daquela banda.

Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos via seu sorriso brilhante de comercial da Colgate, seus cabelos loiros, sua voz estridente, mas que ela achava uma graça...

Isso já a estava deixando um pouco irritada.

Hinata e Karen já haviam saído da faculdade e estavam chegando ao apartamento. Estavam cansadas, então decidiram pedir comer chinesa em casa.

Karen: Amiga, quase esqueci de te contar um coisa que aconteceu hoje.

Hinata: Então conta.

Karen: Você já viu o Gaara, aquele garoto ruivo, de olhos verdes que estuda engenharia?

Hinata: Hum... Já. De longe, mas já vi sim.

Karen: Então, hoje nós nos esbarramos no corredor do refeitório. Quando eu olhei para a pessoa eu olhei bem nos olhos dele e, sei lá, parece que passou uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo. Ai, ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar também. Ele disse que para me compensar pelo esbarrão nós poderíamos ir até o refeitório e comer alguma coisa juntos. E eu aceitei, é claro. E ai nós começamos a conversar sobre o que estudamos e tals e adivinha o que rolou quando nós tivemos que voltar para os nossos prédios, que ficam de frente?

Hinata: Deu o telefone dele e disse para lancharem juntos amanhã?

Karen: O.O Nossa, não sabia que você podia ler mentes.

Hinata: Não posso. Eu só vi o papelzinho com um número de telefone que você ficou segurando da faculdade até aqui.

Karen: Atah. HEHE ^.^"

Hinata: Você está planejando sair com ele?

Karen: Claro! Mas que pergunta é essa?

Hinata: Hum... Ok, mas toma cuidado.

_Trin... Trin..._

Hinata: Eu atendo.

_**Ligação do telefone onn.**_

Hinata: Alô?

Tenten: Oi Hina! Sou eu, a Tenten.

Hinata: Oi Tenten!

Tenten: Tudo bom amiga?

Hinata: Tudo sim, e você?

Tenten: Tudo. Amiga, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar.

Hinata: Falar sobre o quê?

Tenten: Eu tenho uma proposta de emprego pra você. Como dançarina.

Hinata: *_* Sério?!

Tenten: Sério! Olha, é assim, os meninos da banda que você conheceu 4 dias atrás vão fazer um videoclipe, e, é claro, precisam de dançarinas. Ai eu indiquei você e eles aceitaram, contanto que esteja disponível.

Hinata: OH MY FU**** GOSH!

Tenten: HAHA! Eu sabia que ia gostar!

Hinata: Eu gostei, mas precisamos acertar alguns detalhes.

Tenten: Eu sei. Olha, o agente da banda me deu todas as informações essenciais. Nós podemos nos encontrar hoje para acertar o contrato.

Hinata: Claro! Que tal às 4 da tarde no restaurante "Bon'a Petit."

Tenten: Perfeito. Te encontro lá.

Hinata: Ok. Até mais tarde e obrigada!

Tenten: Até amiga! Nos vemos depois! Tchau!

Hinata: Tchau!

_**Ligação off.**_

Karen: E ai Hina, o que a Ten queria?

Hinata: Ela tem uma proposta de emprego pra mim como dançarina.

Karen: QUE MARA AMIGA!

Hinata: Eu sei! Eu vou me encontrar com ela às 4 da tarde para ver os detalhes, tipo o salário, essas coisas.

Karen: Entendo. Pena que não vou poder ir junto. Às 4 eu tenho manicure e eu toh precisando.

Hinata: Haha, tudo bem amiga. Eu falo pra Ten que você mandou um beijo e um abraço.

Karen: Valeu amiga!

_**Às 4 da tarde, no restaurante...**_

Tenten já esperava por Hinata com Deidara em uma mesa perto da janela.

Deidara: Onde ela está Tenten? São exatamente 4 horas agora.

Tenten: Calma, ela acabou de chegar.

E era verdade. Hinata tinha acabado de entrar no restaurante e, quando viu Tenten, foi até a mesa em que ela se encontrava.

Tenten: Hinatinha! Quanto tempo querida!

Hinata: Oi amiga!

Tenten: Bem, esse é o empresário da banda, Deidara. Deidara, essa é minha amiga, Hinata. Ela é dançarina.

Deidara: Dá para se ver pelo corpinho definido dela.

Hinata: *Ficando corada* Hum... Obrigada...

Tenten: Vem, vamos nos sentar...

*Eles se sentam*

Deidara: bem, vamos começar logo com os negócios. Hinata, A Tenten já deve ter te falado que os garotos da "Red Samurais" irão fazer um videoclipe. Bem, para esse videoclipe precisamos de dançarinas e a Tenten te indicou. O Salário será de 4,500 dólares. A gravação será feita aqui mesmo em Tókio e nós exigimos pontualidade e comprometimento. Você estará trabalhando com os melhores produtores e coreógrafos do país, então, será difícil. Você topa?

Hinata: Hum... É uma proposta muito boa, mas primeiro gostaria de ler o contrato.

Deidara: Claro. *Tira o contrato da pasta e dá para ela.*

Hinata: *Lê o contrato.*

Tenten: E então Hina?

Hinata: Os horários batem com os meus na faculdade e está tudo em ordem. Que bom que aprendi a lidar com contratos com o meu pai. Hum, você tem uma caneta para eu assiná-lo?

Deidara: aqui está.

Hinata: Obrigada. *Assina o contrato.*

Deidara: Bem vinda a bordo Hinata. É um prazer tê-la no time. Os ensaios começarão depois de amanhã às 2 da tarde. Não se atrase. Tenten, você vai ficar? Porque eu tenho que ir. Tenho que trabalhar.

Hinata: Estarei lá.

Tenten: Pode ir Deidara, eu vou ficar aqui conversando com a Hina.

Deidara: Muito bem, então. Hinata, é um prazer tê-la na equipe, sei que fará um ótimo trabalho. Tenten, vou avisar o Neji que está com uma amiga. Com licença, senhoritas.

Tenten: Tchau Deidara.

Hinata: Tchau Deidara.

Deidara: Até logo queridas.

**E assim Tenten e Hinata ficam conversando por algumas horas...**

Hinata: Ten, Você quer dar uma passada lá em casa? A Karen estava morrendo de vontade de te ver...

Tenten: Claro Hina! Vamos lá!

_**E assim as duas seguem para o apartamento da Hinata e da Karen.**_

Hinata: Karen! Vem cá!

Karen: *Da cozinha* Já vou!

E quando a Karen chega na sala e vê a Tenten dá um gritinho histérico:

Karen:AHHH! TENTEN! AMIGA! QUE SAUDADES! VEM CÁ! ME DÁ UM ABRAÇO!

Tenten: HAHAHAHA! Só você mesmo sua doida! *Abraçando a Kaah.*

Tenten: *Se soltando do abraço* E ai, o que conta de novo?

Karen: Não muita coisa. Eu terminei com o meu namorado, fiquei sozinha por um tempo, mas hoje eu conheci um carinha muito interessante. Pode até rolar alguma coisa.

Tenten: Hum... E eu posso saber qual é o nome desse carinha?

Karen: Sabaku no Gaara.

Tenten: O.O SABAKU NO GAARA?!

Karen: É sim, conhece?

Tenten: Se conheço? Ele é um super-amigo do Sasuke e do Shikamaru e é ele que projeta os palcos onde a banda toca.

Karen: SÉRIO?! QUE MARA!

Tenten: Nossa, que mundo pequeno.

Hinata: Pois é...

_**E assunto vai, assunto vem, chazinho e biscoitinhos depois, Tenten vai para casa.**_

Hinata: Amiga, eu vou dançar no videoclipe da banda!

Karen: AI! PARABÉNS AMIGA!

Hinata: Hahaha! Obrigada! Os ensaios começam amanhã às 2 da tarde. Quer ir comigo?

Karen: *---* Eu posso?!

Hinata: Claro!

Karen: *.* Será que o Gaara vai estar lá?

Hinata: Quem sabe? Tudo pode acontecer.

_**OWARI!**_

_**Por enquanto...**_

**Deidara: Ei, eu fiquei mais profissional nesse capitulo.**

**Sasori: Que incrível.**

**Itachi: É mesmo.**

**Eu: Já superou a sua crise Itachi?**

**Itachi: Já sim. Eu posso estar morto nas histórias, mas nunca estarei em essência.**

**Eu: O.O**

**Sasori: O.O**

**Deidara: O.O**

**Eu: Nossa, isso foi muito profundo vindo de você.**

**Itachi: O que quer dizer com isso?**

**Sasori: Que geralmente você é mais duro e cabeça-dura do que uma pedra.**

**Itachi: T.T**

**Deidara: EH! A CRISE VOLTOU!**

**Itachi: *Sai correndo* Mamãe!**

**Eu: Eu não vou atrás dele dessa vez.**

**Deidara: Não toh afim também.**

**Sasori: Tah bom, eu vou.**

**Deidara: É melhor is rápido antes que ele descubra que a mãe dele morreu 2 anos atrás.**

**Itachi: MINHA MÃE MORREU?! BUÁÁÁ! T.T**

**Eu: ¬¬'**

**Sasori: É melhor eu ir...**

**Deidara: Eu vou explodir alguma coisa.**

**Eu: ¬¬'**

**Enfim, o ministério da saúde adverte: Reviews deixam os ficwriters muito felizes e fazem com que eles não percam o resto de sanidade que os resta.**

**JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Desse mato sai coelho

**Yo Minna!**

**Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar pelo atraso, mas vocês já sabem o motivo, não é?**

**Enfim, para quem não sabe, o motivo é a volta às aulas.**

**Peço mil desculpas, mas, pelo menos, estou escrevendo isso de novo. ^^**

**Vamos começar.**

_**Normal's POV.**_

_**No dia seguinte, às 2 da tarde, no estúdio de dança...**_

Karen: Nossa amiga! Isso aqui é muito Mara!

Hinata: Eu sei. Nunca estive em um estúdio tão grande assim.

Coreógrafo: Oi querida. Você deve ser a Hinata, certo?

Hinata: Eu mesma. Essa é minha amiga, Karen, espero que não tenha problemas ela ter vindo junto.

Coreógrafo: Imagine minha flor, não tem problema nenhum. Além do mais, eu fiquei sabendo que vocês são amigas da senhoria Tenten Mitashi, a namorada do Neji, estou certo?

Karen: Está sim.

Coreógrafo: Que ótimo. Hinata, por favor, coloque a sua roupa de dança e as sapatilhas e vá para o salão. Karen, me siga, eu vou te levar até a senhorita Tenten e o resto da banda. Eles irão acompanhar o ensaio.

Karen: Ok. Até mais amiga. Arrase!

Hinata: Eu vou! Mande um beijo para a Tenten.

Karen: Ok!

_**Onde a banda está...**_

Karen: Nossa, dá para ver todo o estúdio daqui!

Tenten: Karen!

Karen: Ten! Tudo bem?

Tenten: Tudo sim! E a Hina?

Karen: Foi se arrumar.

Tenten: Hum... Olha, esse aqui é o pessoal da banda e as namoradas deles.

Karen vê uma garota de cabelos rosa inconfundível...

Karen: Sakura?!

Sakura: Karen?! Oh My God! Que saudades!

Karen: *Abraça a Sakura* Nem me fale! Quanto tempo!

Tenten: Vocês já se conheciam?

Karen: Tah brincando? Nós somos primas!

Tenten: Nossa, que mundo pequeno!

Ino: Nem me fale... E você nem cumprimenta a sua amiga de infância né dona Kaah?

Karen: Foi mal porquinha! *Abraça a Ino*

Garotos: Aham! E nós? Sobramos?

Karen: Ah, nem precisa me apresentar a vocês. Eu sou fã da banda e já fui na maioria dos shows que vocês fizeram.

Naruto: Então, já que você já sabe os nossos nomes e nós já sabemos o seu, só nos resta apertar as mãos e ver as garotas dançando.

Karen: *Aperta as mãos dos meninos e pega o autografo deles também*

Sasuke: Ai, gente, o ensaio vai começar...

_**No salão...**_

Coreógrafo: Bem garotas, nós vamos começar com o balé clássico, só para dar uma aquecida e ver do que vocês são capazes.

Todas: Hai.

Coreógrafo: Eu quero que vocês dancem individualmente, então, quando eu chamar seu nome venha para frente, eu vou colocar a música e você dança, para eu ter uma noção do quanto vocês são boas.

Karin: Mas que passos nós devemos fazer?

Coreógrafo: O que você quiser. O segredo para ser uma boa bailarina é deixar-se levar pela música e não pensar em nada. Vamos começar por você Karin.

Então o coreógrafo apertou o "play" do controle remoto, fazendo uma música clássica tocar o recinto e esperou que Karin começasse a sua apresentação.

Eu nem preciso dizer que ela parecia uma pata grávida de 8 meses desengonçada e drogada dançando, preciso?

Coreógrafo: Chega Karin! Basta! Não sei como você é uma dançarina! Você mais parece um cavalo trotando no palco! Chega! Por favor, se retire!

Karin: Hump! Invejoso!

Coreógrafo: Não sei por que eu invejaria uma égua se eu sou um coreógrafo.

E, dito isso, a Karin sai do palco bufando de raiva.

Coreógrafo: Espero que vocês não sejam como ela. Vamos continuar com isso. Sophie **(Nome imaginário.), **por favor, é a sua vez.

Sophie dançava muito bem, mas era muito recatada. Não usava muito do espaço e não tinha muito equilíbrio em alguns passos mais complicados.

Coreógrafo: Muito bem Sophie, você é uma boa dançarina, só vai precisar de um pouco mais de treino. Acho que até o começo das gravações você já terá mais equilíbrio e será menos reservada. Você precisa aprender a usar o palco. Hinata, me disseram que você dança muito bem. Vamos ver se é verdade.

Hinata: Manda ver.

Mais uma vez o coreógrafo apertou o "play".

Quando a música começou, para Hinata, aprecia que nada mais existia, só a música e o salão.

Ela já não pensava em nada, só ouvia a música e o seu corpo se mexia sozinho.

O coreógrafo e as outras dançarinas, surpresos, nem pararam a música ou interromperam a dança dela.

Logo, a música que começou como clássica, foi se tornando mais ritmada, lembrando a música espanhola.

Mais uma vez o corpo da Hinata agiu por si só e dançou como se a música fosse o sangue correndo em suas veias.

**(Dica: Uma música que é mais ou menos assim é "Dance with me" das Cheetah Girls.)**

_**Com a Banda...**_

_**Naruto's POV onn.**_

Incrível...

Não tem outra palavra para descrever o modo como ela dança.

É simplesmente inacreditável.

E ao mesmo tempo em que ela faz passos incríveis o rosto dela parece estar em paz, como se ela não pensasse em nada.

E eu acho que ela não está pensando em nada mesmo.

E isso é tão incrível.

É como se ela encontrasse a harmonia perfeita entre o corpo e a mente dela e fizesse a música pulsar dentro de si no lugar do sangue, sem nem mesmo perceber.

A única definição para ela é:

Perfeita.

Linda, talentosa, inteligente, forte, única e novamente, perfeita.

Como Deus pôde deixar esse anjo cair na Terra?

Será que ele queria dar uma amostra a nós, reles mortais, de como é ser um anjo?

Será que um mortal pode se apaixonar por aquele trabalho divino?

Pra essa pergunta eu sei a resposta. E é sim.

Por quê?

Porque eu me apaixonei por esse anjo de olhos perolados.

Será que um anjo pode se apaixonar por uma mortal?

Espero que sim.

_**Naruto's POV off.**_

_**Karen's POV onn.**_

É incrível como toda vez que a Hina dança eu fico encantada.

É sério.

Eu já a vi dançando umas 500 vezes, mais ainda assim eu fico encantada.

E pelo jeito não sou só eu, mas o Naruto também...

Hum... Desse mato sai coelho...

E, eu posso muito bem dar um empurrãozinho para esses dois.

Afinal, eu já ouvi a Hinata falando dele enquanto dorme, e isso é com certeza um sinal.

Esses dois vão ficar juntos ou eu não me chamo Josefina.

Brincadeira!

Mas que eles vão ficar juntos, eles vão.

_**Karen's POV off.**_

_**No salão...**_

No momento em que a música acabou todos aplaudiram a Hinata, que ficou um pouco corada, mas agradeceu.

Coreógrafo: Hinata, isso foi lindo. Quando disseram pra mim que você é uma ótima dançarina, não estavam mentindo. Garotas, espero que tenham prestado atenção, porque é isso que eu quero. Eu quero que vocês sintam a música em vocês e não pensem em nada. Esse é o segredo para ser uma verdadeira bailarina. Esse é o segredo que a Hinata já desvendou e põe em prática adoravelmente. Parabéns de novo Hina.

Hinata: Obrigada. *corada*

Lá de cima uma voz gritou:

"Isso ai Hinata!"

Vocês devem estar achando que foi a Karen ou alguma das meninas, mas não foi.

Foi uma voz masculina.

E quem disse que foi o Naruto vai ganhar um chocolate!

**(Mentira! Ninguém vai ganhar chocolate.)**

E, é claro que a Hinata ficou mais corada. ^^

Pensamento Karen: "_Ah! Eles vão ficar juntos. Ah se vão. E parece que vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei."_

_**TCB!**_

**E ai! Como foi?**

**Não esqueçam das reviews, tah legal?**

**Esse botãozinho super sexy verde ai em baixo não é o Lee bêbado, então não tenham medo dele, ok?**

**=D**


	5. Chapter 5 Pérola sem dono

**OI DUDES!**

**Toh de volta!**

**E ai? Belezinha?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Então, eu vou começar logo com isso, não quero que ninguém durma antes da história começar. Rsrsrs.**

_**Normal's POV.**_

_**Onde a banda está.**_

Naruto: Cara, a Hinata dança MUITO bem!

Sasuke: Realmente. Ela é uma ótima dançarina.

Sakura: Ela sempre foi uma dançarina sem comparações desde pequena, pelo menos foi isso que a Karen me disse.

Tenten: É, quando eu a conheci nós estávamos em um estúdio de dança e cara, ela manda muito bem no hip-hop.

Karen: Semana passada ela foi convidada para dançar no Teatro Kaitarou, pena que os horários não batiam com o da faculdade, senão ela teria aceitado.

Shikamaru: Caramba! Esse é o teatro mais chique de toda a Tókio. E eles não chamam qualquer um para se apresentar lá.

Karen: Pois é, mas a minha amiga não é "qualquer uma". Ela é ótima.

Naruto: *Olhando fixamente para a Hinata* Extremamente ótima...

Karen: *Sorriso malicioso* Disse alguma coisa Naruto?

Naruto: Hun? Não, não. Não disse nada.

Karen: Uhum... Claro... Tenten, Sakura, Ino, vocês podem vir até o banheiro comigo retocar a maquiagem?

Sakura: Claro! Vamos garotas!

_**No Banheiro...**_

Ino: Então, sobre o que quer conversar que não podia ser na frente dos garotos?

Tenten: Espera ai. Eu já até sei.

Sakura: Você quer fazer uma operação cupido com o Naruto e a Hinata.

Karen: Incrível como amigas se entendem bem! *Sorrindo e com os olhinhos brilhando*

Ino: ¬¬' Enfim, eu já estou dentro. Adoro dar uma de cupido.

Tenten: Idem.

Sakura: Same here. Mas, nós precisamos de um plano.

Karen: E eu já tenho um.

_**Com os garotos.**_

Naruto: Porque as garotas colocam tanta maquiagem e demoram tanto no banheiro?

Shikamaru: Buddy, você não entende nada mesmo, né?

Neji: Ele é um Baka, o que você esperava?

Naruto: Retire o que disse!

Neji: Por que deveria?

Naruto: Porque você é o único Baka entre nós.

Neji: Naruto, não confunda o seu cérebro com o meu.

Naruto: ò.ó! Será que alguém pode responder a minha pergunta sem zoação?!

Sasuke: Naruto, é simples: Garotas vão ao banheiro para fofocar e falar sobre assuntos que homens como o Neji, o Shikamaru e eu não podemos ouvir. E elas também aproveitam para passar maquiagem, porque elas se acham mais bonitas com aquele troço.

Naruto: Entendi... EI! POR QUE VOCÊ DISSE "HOMENS COMO VOCÊ O SHIKAMARU E O NEJI" E ME DEIXOU DE FORA?

Sasuke: Porque você não pode ser considerado um homem. Você está mais para anta ou jumento.

Naruto: Sasuke, vai ver se eu estou na esquina.

Sasuke: Naruto, eu não sou tão burro como você para fazer isso.

Ino: Voltamos!

Sasuke: Já era hora. Sakura, da próxima vez que quiser fofocar, tente não demorar tanto, ok?

Sakura: Sasuke, mal se passaram 5 minutos.

Sasuke: 5 minutos sem você já são uma eternidade pra mim.

Garotas: OWWWWN!

Sasuke e Sakura: *Se beijam*

Garotos: ARRUMEM UM QUARTO!

Garotas: SHIII! NÃO ESTRAGUEM O MOMENTO!

Sakura: Tudo bem garotas. Já acabou.

Gaara: *Chegando de repente* O que já acabou?

Karen: Gaara?!

Gaara: Karen?!

Karen: O que faz por aqui?

Gaara: Eu sou o projetista dos palcos da banda e queria ver o ensaio e ficar um tempo com os amigos. E você?

Karen: Eu sou prima da Saki-chan, amiga da Tenten e da Ino. E sou amiga da Hinata, uma das dançarinas que estão ensaiando.

Gaara: Hum... Interessante. Pelo menos dessa vez nós não nos esbarramos, não é? *Sorrindo de lado*

Karen: É. Tem uma primeira vez para tudo. *Sorrindo travessa*

Naruto: Que ótimo, mais um casalzinho.

Karen: Relaxa Naruto. Logo, logo você vai ter alguém e formar um casal também. Alias vai ser mais rápido do que imagina. *Se toca do que disse que se estapeia mentalmente*

Naruto: *Confuso* Por que diz isso?

Karen: Bem... Hum... Porque hoje em dia temos que ser otimistas e acreditar na vida. *Sorrindo para tentar parecer convincente*

Naruto: Hum... É verdade. Valeu Kaah!

Karen: *Gota* Tudo bem.

Gaara: Hum... Karen, você está a fim de tomar um café comigo depois do ensaio?

Karen: *Olhinhos brilhando e corada* Claro Gaara!

Garotas: *Se olham e pensam a mesma coisa* _A Kaah vai se dar bem._

**_No palco._**

Coreógrafo: Muito bem garotas. Eu já vi vocês dançando Balé e já disse no que tem que melhorar. Mas, como vocês sabem, as músicas não serão balé clássico, então você tem a obrigação de saber outros estilos de dança. Se alguma de vocês quiser se arriscar um pouco mais e misturar os estilos de dança que já conhecem com esse que vamos testar agora, será bom. Vamos agora com Hip-hop. Sora, por favor, seja a primeira, sim?

***Sora dança***

Coreógrafo: Hum... Você tem bons passos, mas precisa melhorar no seu jogo de cintura e ter mais jinga. Lembrem-se garotas, o hip-hop é feito de jinga e atitude. Karin, vamos ver se você consegue pelo menos dançar hip-hop.

Karin: É claro que eu consigo.

***Karin começa a dançar* **

Coreógrafo: PARA! PARA! PARA! O que você ACHA que está fazendo?

Karin: Dançando hip-hop.

Coreógrafo: Não. Você está chacoalhando os seus peitos como se você quisesse que eles saíssem do seu corpo. Sai daí, por favor. Não mate mais os meus olhos e os das outras dançarinas. Alias, como você se tornou dançarina?

Karin: EU-

Coreógrafo: Não fale! Eu não quero saber. Hinata, por favor, venha até aqui e nos mostre o que é dançar, porque a Karin certamente não sabe o que é isso.

Hinata: Olha, eu admiro muito que tenha gostado da minha dança, mas também não precisa ficar me usando como exemplo. As garotas sabem dançar muito bem e eu acho que ficaria ofendida se o senhor ficasse usando outra pessoa como exemplo e me sentiria inferior e muito magoada. Eu não quero nenhuma das garotas assim.

Sora: Hinata, relaxa. Eu e eu espero que as outras garotas te vemos como um exemplo não só porque o coreógrafo disse que você é boa, mas porque nós comprovamos isso. Nós não nos sentimos inferiores nem magoadas por isso. Você é uma excelente dançarina e nós queremos ser como você para que também possamos ser excelentes. Só dance e não se preocupe conosco. Nós estamos assistindo para aprender, e não para invejar.

Hinata: Obrigada. E fico muito feliz por isso. Bem, acho que já posso dançar, então. 

**_Naruto's POV._**

Ela vai dançar hip-hop. Se ela for tão boa dançarina de hip-hop como é de balé, ela vai ser a mulher perfeita.

Em todos os sentidos.

***Hinata começa a dançar* **

**(Uma boa música para se ouvir agora seria Gimme That do Chris Brown. É boa para danças de teste.)**

Ok, ela é definitivamente perfeita.

Corpo perfeito, atitude perfeita, dançarina perfeita, é inteligente, simplesmente uma deusa.

Pena que ela nunca iria gostar de um cara como eu. Ela nem gosta da banda onde eu toco.

Acho que uma deusa como ela não seria capaz de amar um cara como eu.

Mas... Isso não me impede de tentar. E eu vou tentar.

Mas, pra isso eu preciso de ajuda.

Hum... A Sakura é prima da Karen e a Karen é a melhor amiga da Hinata.

E a Ino também é muito amiga dela.

Será que elas me ajudam a conquistar o coração daquela pérola sem dono?

**_Fim do Naruto's POV._**

**_TBC!_**

**Muhahaha! Eu sou malvada! **

**Enfim, vocês já sabem o que fazer. **

**Reviews, Reviews e Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 Baile

**TOH DE VOLTA MEU POVO!**

**E ai? Tudo bom whoodies?**

**Enfim, desculpem a demora, mas minha vida estava muito corrida, então não deu pra me concentrar muito nas histórias.**

**Bem, mas já que estamos aqui, vamos começar logo com isso.

* * *

**

_**Depois do Ensaio.**_

Hinata: *Já arrumada e chegando perto dos amigos*

Karen: AMIGAAA!

Ino: AMIGAAAAAA!

Sakura: AMIGAAAAA!

Tenten: AMIGAAAAAAA!

*Todas as três correm e abraçam a Hinata.*

Hinata: Não... Respiro...

Karen: OPS! Foi mau.

Ino: Mas é que a gente está tão feliz por você!

Tenten: ABSOLUTAMENTE!

Sakura: VOCÊ ARRASOU NO ENSAIO! E de quebra ainda quebrou a cara daquele vaca da Karin! GAROTA! EU SOU TUA FÃ!

Karen: É, mas EU sou a fã número UM!

Ino: EI! EU TAMBÉM SOU FÃ DELA!

Tenten: EU TAMBÉM!

Hinata: Gente...

Karen, Sakura, Tenten e Ino: *.* FALA!

Hinata: CALEM A BOCA! Eu toh ficando com dor de cabeça.

Karen: Nossa, desculpa Diva.

Tenten: Não precisa ter um ADP.

Hinata: ¬¬'

Sakura: Bom, enfim, Hina, você vai ao baile de amanhã à noite, né?

Hinata: Baile? Que baile?

Karen: É! QUE BAILE É ESSE E POR QUE EU NÃO FUI CONVIDADA!?

Tenten: ESCUTA PRIMEIRO CRIATURA!

Ino: Calma Karen, o Convite da Hina e conjunto com o seu.

Karen: Atah. Assim sim. ^.^

Sakura: ENFIM NÉ, o baile de amanhã vai acontecer na mansão do Shika e será um baile de máscaras.

Hinata e Karen: *.* AI QUE MARA!

Ino: Eu sei! É mesmo muito Mara! E nós MANDAMOS vocês irem.

Karen: Olha, eu não vou porque você está mandando, eu vou porque eu não perco uma boa festa.

Sakura: Baladeira.

Karen: Festeira meu bem.

Tenten: Eu ia dizer barraqueira.

Karen: ò.ó

Hinata: *Mudando de assunto* Bem, eu não tenho um vestido pra esse baile.

Karen: AH MEU DEUS! EU TAMBÉM NÃO! *Começa a chacoalhar a Hinata pelos ombros* POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME LEMBROU ANTES MINHA FILHA?! AH! O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA! EU NÃO POSSO IR DE JEANS E CAMISETA!

Sakura: *Dá um pedala na Karen* Deixa de ser histérica minha filha! É só comprar um.

Tenten: Nós vamos comprar os nossos hoje.

Ino: ¬¬' Ai, Deus é pai, viu?

Karen: Pai, mãe e irmão u.u

Hinata: ¬¬'

Sakura: e.e

Ino: E.E

Karen: XD

Hinata: Enfim, né? Vamos? Eu quero comprar o meu vestido logo. Ah! E amanhã vocês vão nos buscar né? Porque eu não sei onde o Shika mora.

Sakura: É claro né bobinha.

Ino: Chega de falação! VAMOS ÀS COMPRAS!

Meninos: O.O'

Garotas: ¬¬'

Sakura: Menos porquinha.

Hinata: Bem menos.

Karen: Quase nada.

Garotos: NADA, DE PREFERÊNCIA!

Ino: ò.ó

Tenten: XD!

Hinata: ¬¬' Enfim, vamos garotas?

Ino: Vamos sim. Tchau amorzinho! Vou comprar a minha roupa para amanhã. *Dá um beijo no Shika*

Tenten: Tchau chocolate branco da minha vida! *Beija o Neji*

Garotos: HAUSHAUHSUA! CHOCOLATE BRANCOOO!

Neji: Ò.Ó

Karen: TCHAU GAARA! *Dá um abraço de urso no Gaara*

Sakura: Tchau Sasuke-kun. *Dá um beijo nele*

Hinata: Tchau garotos! *Já saindo*

Naruto: TCHAU HINA-CHAN!

Hinata: *Cora.* Tchau Naruto.

Karen: Ih! Vamos logo antes que eles comecem a babar um pelo outro aqui.

Hinata: KAREN!

Karen: Que é?! É verdade.

Tenten: Não negue.

Hinata: .'

Tenten: ELA NÃO NEGOU!

Sakura: e.e' Meninas, vamos.

Karen, Tenten e Ino: VAMOS!

Hinata e Sakura: E.E'

*E assim as garotas vão para o shopping comprar os vestido, sapatos e acessórios.*

**Gente, vou resumir um pouco a história e ir direto para o baile. Só para constar, as garotas de arrumaram na casa da Sakura.**

_**No caminho para o baile.**_

Sakura: Hinata, você com certeza é a mais linda de todas nós.

Tenten: Verdade.

Ino: Concordo. Olha que eu quase não digo isso, mas você está mais linda até mesmo do que eu.

Karen: Você está mais linda do que quando está toda suada.

Hinata: O.o

Tenten: O_O

Sakura: ?.?

Ino: o.O

Motorista: O.O

Karen: Brincadeirinha gente!

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata e o Motorista: Ufa...

Karen: Você está lindíssima Hina-chan. A garota mais linda entre nós.

Hinata: Ai gente, obrigada! Vocês também estão lindíssimas. É claro que eu sou a mais linda, mas vocês ainda são maravilhosas!

Karen: ¬¬' Depois eu que sou a convencida.

Ino: E.E'

Sakura: e.e'

Tenten: e_e'

Hinata: BRINCADEIRA!

Todas: HAHAHAHA!

Karen: Por que ninguém riu com a minha piada? .

Ino: Ui, fica assim não xuxu.

Karen: =D

Motorista: Senhoritas, chegamos.

Quando as garotas entraram no salão, todos pararam para olhá-las.

Sakura vestia um lindo vestido longuete azul bebê de alças finas tipo sereia, liso com uma fita branca na altura da cintura, sandálias de salto alto brancas de quatro tiras e uma maquiagem leve, levando o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Ela também usava uma máscara rosa com algumas plumas azuis.

Ino vestia um vestido balonê leve, roxo claro, sem mangas curto, sandálias prateadas e uma maquiagem um pouco mais escura e os cabelos presos em um meio rabo-de-cavalo por um enfeite prateado. Ela usava uma máscara roxa com vários strass espalhados por ela.

Tenten vestia um vestido curto vermelho sangue com uma faixa preta na altura do busco, sandálias pretas com detalhes também vermelhos, uma mascara preta com strass e os cabelos soltos e ondulados. A maquiagem escura, mas nem tanto, dava bastante destaque para seus lábios.

Karen trajava um vestido longuete **(achei que essa cor ficaria bem em você nee-chan) **verde-musgo metálico, sandálias prateadas de duas amarras com um laço pequeno em strass e o cabelo castanho-claro preso em um coque frouxo e desfiado. A maquiagem também bem clara acentuava bem os seus olhos amarelos até mesmo por debaixo de sua máscara dourada com plumas verdes escuras.

E Hinata trajava um vestido azul-petróleo, brilhante, que ia até os joelhos e tinha uma espécie de véu, que ia até mais ou menos o tornozelo só na parte das laterais para trás, como uma pequena cauda que flutuava quando ela andava. Trajava uma sandália azul céu com detalhes prateados e uma pulseira bem discreta no braço esquerdo. A maquiagem mais escura acentuava seus olhos e a boca. Ela também usava uma mascara branca com detalhes prateados.

Naruto ficou sem fala quando viu Hinata entrar no salão daquele jeito.

"_Anjos realmente existem" _Ele pensou.

Cada garoto foi buscar sua respectiva namorada, deram uns amassos, e foram dançar.

O que ninguém sabia é que desde que o Naruto conheceu a Hinata ele começou a fazer aulas de dança, pois ele já sabia do baile e não ia perder a oportunidade de dançar com ela.

Então, ele foi até onde ela estava tomando um pouco de ponche e tocou em seu ombro.

Hinata: *Se vira* AH! Olá Naruto.

Naruto: Oi Hinata. Eu só estava pensando se você não gostaria de dançar comigo?

Hinata: Eu adoraria Naruto. *Deixa o ponche de lado e vai com ele para a pista de dança.*

Nisso começa a tocar tango. **(HUSAHSUAHUSHAU Desculpa gente, mas foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça. Imaginem o Naruto dançando Tango. XD! AHSUAHSUHAUHSUHAUSH!!)**

Hinata: Hun, Naruto, você sabe dançar tango?

Naruto: Claro! Eu fiz aulas para conseguir te acompanhar. ^^

Hinata: *Corada* B-bem... *Olhar desafiador* **(Nossa, olha a Hina-chan botando as garrinhas de fora. HAHAHA tah, parei!)** Então Vamos ver se as aulas deram certo, concorda?

Naruto: *Olhar desafiador*² Absolutamente.

Então eles começaram a dançar. A música ainda estava em um ritmo lento e a pista de dança estava praticamente vazia.

Assim que a música começou a ficar mais agitada a dança dos dois tornou-se mais desafiadora e sensual, como se eles estivessem batalhando desarmados.

**(Nossa, onde o Naruto fez esse curso de dança? Vou lá. HSUAHUSHA! Ops! Interrompi de novo, né? ^^' hehe! Maus. Voltando...)**

Todos no salão pararam para observá-los, todos encantados com a maneira como o casal dançava: Com ferocidade, energia, sensualidade, paixão, tudo junto de uma maneira extremamente harmoniosa e cheia de leveza nos movimentos.

Sasuke: O.O Onde o Naruto Aprendeu a dançar?

Shika, Neji e Gaara: *Chocados demais para responder.*

Sakura, Karen, Tenten e Ino: *Também muito chocadas para responder*

E eles continuaram dançando a música, só não perceberam que tinha uma pessoa indesejável na festa.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Acabou!**_

_**Por enquanto é claro!**_

_**Naruto: deixem reviews, ok?**_

_**Hinata: Onegai?**_

_**Eu: *Olhinhos do gato do Shrek* Por favor, deixem reviews?**_

_**Kissos!**_


	7. Chapter 7 VIVA!

**Oi povo brasileiro!**

**Voltei!**

**Antes de começar só queria fazer uma pequena propaganda de uma história que estou a Fipa-chan está fazendo em parceria comigo. Ela é portuguesa por isso o português que estamos usando pode ser um pouco diferente e pode acontecer a mistureba do português/Portugal e o português/Brasil, mas ainda assim a história é bem legal e interessante.**

**O nome da história é "Mar azul" e eu peço que leiam. Se der para deixar reviews eu e a Fipa-chan agradecemos também. ^^**

**Enfim, comecemos a história...

* * *

**

_**Flashback onn...**_

E eles continuaram dançando a música, só não perceberam que tinha uma pessoa indesejável na festa.

_**Flashback off...

* * *

**_

Karin: *Escondida atrás da mesa de comidas e bebidas* "Hinata isso, Hinata aquilo, Hinata aquilo outro"... Ai, que irritante. Ela nem sabe dançar tão bem assim. Eu danço melhor do que ela. É aquele coreógrafo idiota que não tem bom gosto. *Olhar evil* Mas eu já sei como fazê-la cair do salto.

Então a Karin vai até a travessa de ponche e a empurra, fazendo todo o conteúdo cair na pista de dança, enquanto a Hinata estava girando na direção do liquido.

Resultado? A Hinata caída com ponche em todo o vestido.

Karin: É, parece que a Hinatinha não é tão boa dançarina assim, não é?

Naruto: Hinata, você está bem?

Karen: AH! AQUELA VACA DA KARIN! EU MATO ELA!

Ino, Sakura e Tenten: E EU AJUDO!

Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Neji: *Segurando as garotas*

Garotas: ME SOLTA! ME DEIXA MATAR AQUELA VADIA!

Karin: *Sai correndo, gritando e balançando os braços em cima da cabeça* (Cena de desenho animado ou programa de comédia)

Naruto: Você está bem Hinata?

Hinata: *Se levanta e sai correndo*

Naruto: HINATA! ESPERA!

Karen: HINA! *Corre atrás dela*

Naruto: *Tenta correr atrás dela, mas a Sakura o para* Sakura, me deixa passar.

Sakura: Naruto, a Hinata precisa de um tempo e de uma amiga. Deixa a Karen cuidar disso, ai depois a gente vê se a Hinata vai voltar ok?

Naruto: *Suspira derrotado* Tah bom. Mas que aquela prostituta chamada Karin nunca mais apareça na minha frente, senão eu juro que vou matá-la do jeito mais torturante possível. Ninguém mexe com a minha Hina-chan.

Garotos: *Sorriso malicioso*

Garotas: *Com os olhinhos brilhando* AWWWN! Que lindo Naruto! Ela já está todo possessivo!

Karen: *Aparecendo sei lá de onde* E eles ainda nem estão namorando...

Garotas: KAREN! VAI VER A HINA!

Karen: Tah bom! Calma gente, eu já toh indo...

_**Com a Hinata...**_

Hinata: *Chorando* Ai meu Deus! Que mico! Aposto que o Naruto deve estar pensando que eu sou uma falsa que só fingia saber dançar, mas que na verdade nem sabe se manter de pé enquanto gira.

Karen: Eu acho o total contrário. *Senta-se ao lado dela no banquinho do lado de fora da casa*

Hinata: Ai amiga, é claro que ele pensa isso.

Karen: Amiga, para com isso antes que eu te dê um tapa na cara.

Hinata: ¬¬' Não está ajudando.

Karen: Vai ajudar se eu buscar uma água para você se acalmar?

Hinata: Isso ajudaria.

Karen: Já volto. *Sai para buscar a tal água*

_**Dentro do salão...**_

Naruto: *Vê a Karen sem a Hinata* Karen! O que ela disse?

Karen: Ela acha que você está pensando que ela é uma farsa que não sabe dançar e está chorando muito.

Naruto: Eu nunca pensaria isso dela! Eu sei que ela é a melhor dançarina do mundo!

Karen: *Têm uma idéia cupido de emergência* Naruto, por que você não leva água para a Hinata e fala com ela?

Naruto: Dettebayo! Boa idéia Karen! Só não te abraço porque senão o Gaara me mataria enquanto eu estou dormindo!

Karen: *Cora*

Gaara: *Cora e dá um sorrisinho malicioso*

Então o Naruto pega a água e vai até o lado de fora, vê a Hinata sentada num banquinho e se aproxima e estende a água pra ela.

Hinata: Obrigada amiga. Ai minha Nossa, o Naruto-kun deve estar me achando a pior dançarina do mundo e ele nunca mais vai querer dançar ou falar comigo.

Naruto: Bem, eu não sei de que Naruto você está falando, mas eu não vou fazer nada disso.

Hinata: *Levando um susto* N-Naruto-ku-kun!

Naruto: Hinata, eu jamais pensei que você fosse uma fraude ou uma dançarina ruim. Por que eu pensaria isso se eu mesmo tive o prazer de dançar com você e ver o quanto você é perfeita?

Hinata: *Corada que nem no mangá.*

Karen: *Num canto escondido bisbilhotando a vida alheia* *sussurrando* Anda logo Naruto... Vai, beija-a!

Naruto: *Acariciando a bochecha dela* Eu não sei exatamente como eu sei isso, conhecendo você tão pouco como eu conheço, mas eu sei que não pode existir nesse mundo uma garota tão perfeita quanto você.

Hinata: *Ainda corada* Talvez eu seja assim só no seu mundo...

Naruto: *Se aproximando* O meu mundo, para mim, é só o que importa, e nele você **é **perfeita.

**(Jura que quando escrevi essa frase eu fiquei muito emocionada)**

Hinata: *Se inclinando* Como você pode ter essa certeza, se nem me conhece?

Naruto: *Fechando os olhos* Sentido tudo isso em meu coração. E se depender de mim, logo, logo eu saberei tudo sobre você.

Hinata: *Também fechando os olhos* Se depender de mim, também.

E assim ambos se beijam.

Foi um beijo doce. Um mero encostar de lábios. Mas foi a melhor coisa que ambos experimentaram na vida.

Hinata estava nas nuvens. Nem mesmo os deuses poderiam tirá-la de lá.

Naruto, pela primeira vez, não se sentia apenas beijando. Sentia-se leve, feliz, livre e ao mesmo tempo preso aquilo. Queria mais e mais.

Aprofundaram um pouco o beijo e experimentaram mais novas sensações.

Desejavam ardentemente que o beijo jamais acabasse. Que nunca tivessem de se separar. Que pudessem ficar juntos pela eternidade, naquele mar de emoções e calafrios que percorriam os corpos jovens e inexperientes. Queriam perder-se naquele universo de magia e amor e nunca mais serem achados.

Mas, infelizmente, como diz a lei científica, todo ser humano precisa de ar para viver, e isso também se aplica ao nosso mais novo casal.

Naruto: *Sorrindo* Maldito ar.

Hinata: *Também sorrindo* Concordo.

Naruto: *Dando-lhe um selinho* Você sabe que tudo o que disse é verdade, não é?

Hinata: Sei reconhecer quando me dizem a verdade e reconheci isso em você.

Naruto: Que bom. *Lhe dá outro beijo.*

Karen: *Ainda escondida* Awwwwnnn... Que lindinho... *Tira uma foto com o celular* Acho melhor dar um pouco de privacidade para eles.

E assim, sem a nossa espiã no local, os dois bombinhos ficaram finalmente a sós, aproveitando a simples companhia um do outro e sabendo que nada os faria mais felizes e que nada poderia os separar. Pelo menos não naquela noite.

* * *

_**TBC!

* * *

**_

**Então meu povo, o que acharam?**

**Não esqueçam de me mandar uma review, ok?**

**Beijo, beijo!**

**PUC.**


	8. Chapter 8 AHH! SUA P!

**Saudações galera!**

**Bem, eu achei que deveria terminar uma fic de cada vez, já que estou com vários projetos em mãos, por isso vou fazer essa aqui antes.**

**Enfim, vamos começar.

* * *

**

2 meses haviam se passados desde o baile e todos, principalmente Naruto e Hinata, estavam felizes.

Isso é, todos menos uma pessoa: Karin.

Para ela, Hinata não merecia toda aquela atenção, toda aquela felicidade. Hinata não merecia todos aqueles elogios que lhes eram atribuídos todo o tempo. Ela não merecia aquilo. Karin achava que ela sim, merecia todos os elogios, toda a felicidade, todo o amor, tudo que Hinata tinha e, para ela, não merecia.

E já até sabia como fazer aquilo. Havia arquitetado tudo em seu canto, isolada de todos.

Viu Hinata e Naruto se afastarem dos outros e sabia que estava na hora de colocar seu plano em ação.

Naruto: Está pronta pra ir Hina-chan?

Hinata: Naru-kun, eu ainda preciso tomar um banho e trocar essas roupas suadas.

Naruto: Pra mim você fica linda suada ou cheirosa.

Hinata: Awn. *Dá um beijo nele* Isso foi muito fofo, mas eu quero mesmo tomar um banho.

Naruto: Tudo bem. Eu fico aqui esperando, tah meu amor?

Hinata: Tah bom, já volto. *Dá mais um beijo nele*

Karin ainda estava escondida atrás de uma das paredes durante esse meio tempo e quando ouviu a porta do vestiário feminino se fechar, esperou alguns instantes para colocar seu plano em ação.

Era um plano vil, maldoso, terrível e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosos para ela.

Karin sabia que quando Hinata tomava banho não demorava mais do que 10 minutos.

Espero 5 minutos e andou até onde Naruto estava sentado, de frente para o vestiário.

Karin: *Parecendo uma perua, vadia, projétil de ruiva de farmácia drogada se achando sexy* Olá Naruto.

Naruto: *Olha pra ela desconfiado* Oi Karin. Quer alguma coisa?

Karin: Quero sim.

Naruto: E... O que seria?

Karin: Conversar.

Naruto: Qual é Karin? Conta outra vai.

Nisso Karin conseguiu ouvir o Barulhinho do chuveiro desligando. Estava quase na hora.

Karin: Tah bem. Eu não quero conversar, quero outra coisa. *Se aproximando*

Naruto: *Tentando se afastar* Pode falar daí mesmo, onde você está.

Karin: *Se aproximando mais* Mas é um segredo.

Naruto: Karin, sai de perto!

Quando porta estava se abrindo Karin rapidamente beijou Naruto.

Hinata, que saia do banheiro na hora H, viu tudo e pode sentir seu coração se quebrar em milhões e milhões de pedaços. Não dava para acreditar. Naruto, o homem que mais amou, e que disse amá-la com igual intensidade, estava na frente dela, beijando outra. E não era qualquer outra, era justamente Karin, a pior pessoa existente na face da Terra.

Apesar da tristeza imensa não se deixaria cair. Não choraria na frente deles. Mostrar-se-ia forte o suficiente para se por de frente aquilo. Já havia sofrido muito na vida. Uma vez a mais, uma a menos, não faria diferença. Já superou tudo no passado e isso faria parte da sua coleção particular.

Naruto estava apavorado. Uma instante depois de Karin o ter beijado (Esse foi o tempo para ele absorver a informação) ela a repeliu. O problema é que Hinata já havia visto.

Naruto: Hi-Hinata-chan, eu-

Hinata: *Gentilmente* Não fale Naruto. Você não pode explicar. Você não precisa se explicar. Se eu não fui boa o suficiente pra você, era só ter me dito. Não precisava ficar me traindo.

Naruto: *Se desesperando ainda mais com aquele papo* Hinata. Não, me deixa-

Hinata: Você não me queria mais? Eu não era boa? Não sou bonita? Não era nada do que você queria? Não precisa dizer Naruto. Mas eu não vou chorar. Você não precisa presenciar isso. Acho que eu já deveria esperar isso. Só peço uma coisa: não diga "Eu te amo" de novo para nenhuma outra garota. Ela não merece passar por toda essa decepção.

E então ela lhe deu as costas e saiu andando.

Quando Naruto conseguiu assimilar todas as palavras dela, voltou-se para Karin.

Naruto: SUA VADIA! SUA VACA! P***! NUNCA MAIS CHEGA PERTO DE MIM SUA DEPRAVADA DEBIL MENTAL! PROJÉTIL DE RASCUNHO DE ASSISTENTE UNIVERSITÁRIO DO CAPETA! NÃO, ESPERA, ELE É MAIS BONITO DO QUE VOCÊ! SOME DAQUI P*** VADIA! CARA***! PO***!! VAI TOMAR NO C* SUA VADIA! *Se vira para onde a Hinata foi* HINATA! ESPERA!

E assim ele correu atrás dela.

Karin ficou estática. Não era bem essa reação que ela esperava. Ela queria ver Hinata chorando, gritando, mas ao invés disso ela disse calmamente que já tinha superado muita coisa na vida para se deixar chorar na frente de quem a machuca. Não pensava que ela poderia ser tão nobre e auto-suficiente.

Do lado de Fora Naruto procurava freneticamente por Hinata. Temi ser a última vez que a veria. Que veria seus olhos. Que escutaria sua voz. Que sentiria seus lábios. Não podia permitir. Não agora nem nunca. Ela a amava. Tinha certeza absoluta disso. E NÃO poderia perdê-la.

A avistou entrando em um táxi. Correu até ela gritando por seu nome. A implorando que esperasse. Tinha que conseguir explicar tudo. Mas ela lhe lançou um último olhar sem emoção e entrou na taxi, que saiu antes que ele pudesse chegar.

Tentou correr atrás do táxi. Não poderia deixar seu mundo acabar daquele jeito. Não poderia. Mas suas pernas não eram assim tão rápidas. Voltou e pegou seu carro. Se dirigiu até o apartamento de Hinata. Ela TINHA que estar lá. Mas na saída o carro morreu.

Naruto xingou até o cara que projetou o carro. Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ele justo naquele momento? Hinata poderia estar chegando em casa. E ele não conseguiria explicar-se para ela.

Saiu do carro e começou a correr até o apartamento dela.

Agora, enquanto corria, só poderia rezar para que ela o ouvisse.

Não poderia deixar sua felicidade acabar desse jeito. Demorou demais para que achasse alguém que fosse como ela. Bonita, inteligente, sensual, engraçada, risonha, atrevida, acanhada, oposta e igual ao mesmo tempo. Resumindo, perfeita.

Depois de todas aquelas com quem saia, finalmente achou a garota pela qual se apaixonou. Não, paixão seria muito pouco. Ela a ama. Nada mudaria isso.

E não deixaria nada se por entre seu amor.

Nada. Ninguém.

Nada o impediria de ter sua Hinata.

Ela era seu tudo. Sua vida. E tinha que tê-la para viver.

E a teria.

* * *

**TBC**

**KARIN! PUTA! VADIA! VERSÃO MAL FEITA DO COLNE MALVADO DO ALIEN! AHHHH!**

**Enfim, deixe uma review enquanto eu me acalmo. **


	9. Chapter 9 OoO Feliz!

**YO MINNA!**

**Então, desculpa a demora, mas sacumé, semana de provas é phoda.**

**Enfim, vamos começar.**

AH! LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS!

**

* * *

**

Naruto corria como se não houvesse um amanhã.

E para ele provavelmente não existiria caso Hinata se recusasse a ouvi-lo ou não o perdoasse.

Ele não suportaria viver sem ela. Ele não suportaria sequer imaginar seu dia sem ela.

Hinata era, é, e sempre será o sol do dia mais alegre de verão, a luz de sua vida, a dona de seu coração e lua rodeada de estrelas infinitas que apareceu no céu sombrio da solidão onde ele se encontrava.

_Deus, por favor, não faça isso comigo._

Rezava Naruto enquanto corria.

Hinata já havia chegado em casa. Não conseguiu segurar o choro por muito tempo e desabou enquanto subia para o apartamento.

Esperava que Karen estivesse lá, para tirar de dentro de si todo o sofrimento que tentou, em vão, suprimir.

Abriu a porta do apartamento com dificuldade, devido às lagrimas que a cegavam a visão.

Karen: *Vendo a amiga entrar naquele estado* HINA! O QUE ACONTECEU? POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ CHORANDO?!

Hinata: *Se joga nos braços da amiga e começa a chorar mais*

Karen: *Senta com a Hinata no sofá e fica em silêncio, consolando-a.*

Hinata: *Chorando* Amiga...

Karen: *Abraçando-a* Fala Hina. O que aconteceu?

Hinata: O Naru-. O Naru-.

Karen: O que tem o Naruto?

Hinata: Ele me traiu com a Karin. *Chora mais*

Karen: *Silêncio*

Hinata: Kaah?

Karen: *Silêncio*²

Hinata: Karen?

Karen: EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA TE TRAIR E TE FAZER CHORAR?!

Nisso alguém bate na posta do apartamento.

Naruto: *Do lado de Fora* HINATA! ABRE A PORTA! POR FAVOR!

Karen: Ah, esse babaca vai se ver comigo. Fica aqui Hinatinha. *Arregaça a manga da blusa* Eu já volto.

Hinata: O.O Só não o mate. Não quero ter que pagar sua fiança.

Karen: *Com o olhar maligno de gelar o sangue até do diabo* Relaxa amiga. Ele nem vai sentir dor... HEHEHE

Hinata: O.o

Karen: *Vai até a porta e abre com força* CRIATURA DE DEUS! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA MAGOAR A MINHA AMIGA, BEIJAR A BRUACA DA KARIN E AINDA ME TIRAR DO SOCEGO DO MEU SOFÁ E O PIOR DE TUDO: MA FAZER VER A MINHA AMIGA-IRMÃ CHORANDO NO MEIO DE HEROES?! VOCÊ QUER MORRER? EU ESTEVA VENDO H-E-R-O-E-S! AHHHHH!

Naruto: O.O Eu posso falar com a Hinata?

Karen: *Capota, rola no chão e vai pelas escadas, sai pela porta, cai na rua e é atropelada* **(hauhsuah! Tirei essa de onde?)** EU AQUI NO MEIO DE UMA CRISE COM UMA GAROTA EM OUTRA CRISE DENTRO DE CASA E VOCÊ, SAFADO SEM VERGONHA, AINDA ME VEM COM ESSA? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Bate a porta na cara dele*

Naruto: O.O WTF?!

Hinata: O.O''''''

Karen: Que carinha abusado! Enfim, amiga. Ele não incomoda mais.

Naruto: *Bate na porta de novo* KAREN! ABRE AÍ VAI! DEIXA EU FALAR!

Karen: Fica aqui amiga. Eu vou lá falar com ele *Já mais calma*

Ela vai até a porta e abre um pouco.

Karen: Naruto. É bom você ter uma boa explicação pra ter feito a Hinata chorar. E pra ter me feito perder o episódio de Heroes.

Naruto: Karen. O que a Hinata te contou?

Karen: Que você a traiu com a bruaca da Karin.

Naruto: Karen me escuta tá?! Isso não é verdade. Eu tava lá, sentado no meu canto, brisando que nem vento de verão quando a Vakarin sentou perto de mim e disse que queria conversar. Aí ela foi chegando mais perto enquanto eu tentava me afastar e quando a Hinata abriu a porta do banheiro ela me beijou. Eu tentei explicar pra Hina-chan, mas ela não quis me ouvir.

Karen: E nem deveria. Uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras. Mas, já que toda essa explicação está vindo de você, e como você disse que estava numa brisa total, eu até acredito.

Naruto: ¬¬' Obrigado, eu acho...

Karen: De nada. Agora entra e vai arrumar a burrada que você fez questão de fazer.

Naruto: Valeu Karen! *Tenta dar um beijo na bochecha dela, mas é impedido por uma mão* Hn?

Gaara: Nem pense em encostar na **minha** Garota.

Karen: *.*

Naruto: O...K... Fui!

Karen: Hum... "Sua"? E desde quando eu sou sua?

Gaara: Desde o instante que eu decidi isso.

Karen: *Se aproximando dele* Essa decisão não deveria ser mútua?

Gaara: *Se aproximando dela* E por acaso não é?

Karen: Não sei... É?

Gaara: Acho que posso de responder de outro jeito... *Beija a Karen*

Enfim, do lado de dentro do apê...

Naruto: Hinata, por favor, me deixa falar com você. *Tentando se aproximar dela*

Hinata: *Se afastando* Não! Vai embora! Eu não quero falar com você! Eu não quero ver você! Eu não quero nada relacionado com você!

Naruto: Hinata, por favor! Só me ouça! Eu te imploro! *Se ajoelha* Eu me ajoelho aos seus pés e te imploro que me ouça.

Hinata começa a se acalmar.

Naruto: Por favor. Só me escute. Se depois que me ouvir ainda estiver brava comigo eu vou embora e nunca mais apareço na sua vida. Mas só me escute. Por favor.

Hinata: Tá bom. Não vai adiantar nada. Mas fale.

Naruto: Posso me sentar no sofá?

Hinata: Pode.

Naruto: *Senta-se* Sente-se também.

Hinata: Estou bem em pé. Então, vai começar ou não? Quanto mais rápido for, mais rápido você sairá da minha frente.

Naruto: Bem, eu sei que está uma fera comigo. Eu também sei que quer me matar e que acha que eu estive te enganando todo esse tempo. Mas, Hinata, não é verdade. Eu nunca te traí, nem nunca te trairia.

Hinata: Não foi o que pareceu. Eu vi muito bem você BEIJANDO a Karin hoje! *Elevando um pouco o tom de voz*

Naruto: EU NÃO A BEIJEI! ELA ME BEIJOU! EU TE AMO E NÃO IA TE TRAIR! PRINCIPALMENTE COM UMA PROSTITUTA MAL-AMADA COMO A KARIN!

Hinata: O_O

Karen: O.O

Gaara: O.o

**Autora: OxO**

Naruto: Desculpa... Eu... Eu não devia ter gritado com você. É só que eu não suporto a idéia de te perder. Se você acha que eu te traí, está errada. Foi a Karin que me beijou. Eu nunca te trairia. Eu te amo. Muito.

Hinata: ...

Naruto: Bem, acho que agora já posso ir. *Tristonho, vira-se em direção à porta* Adeus Hinata. Espero que seja feliz. E me desculpe por isso.

Quando Naruto já está quase saindo pela porta ele sente dois braços lhe envolvendo fortemente.

Hinata: Na-Naruto. Eu... Me desculpe. Eu... Eu não devia ter me precipitado. Por favor... Fique... E me desculpe.

Naruto: *Vira-se para ela sorridente* Não tem nada do que se desculpar Hinata. Você não é a culpada de nada aqui. A única culpada é a Vakarin. E eu ficarei sempre aqui ou onde quer que você vá, até o dia que não me queira mais ao teu lado, pois nesse dia te seguirei e te observarei ser feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo.

**(AWWWN *.*)**

Hinata: *Aproximando seu rosto do dele* Isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu sempre vou te querer ao meu lado.

Naruto: *Aproximando o rosto do dela* Que bom. Eu também.

E assim eles se beijam. Um beijo doce, delicado e cheio de amor.

Naruto: Eu te amo. – Diz após se separarem.

Hinata: Também te amo.

E assim se beijam de novo.

Gaara: Vamos dar privacidade, sim?

Karen: Tá. Mas eu quero imitá-los. *Sorri travessa*

Gaara: *Sorri malicioso* Como quiser minha linda dama. *A conduz pela mão até outro cômodo e deixa os dois pombinhos apaixonados a sós.*

Hinata: Sabe, nunca achei que a minha vida pudesse se transformar em um conto de fadas. *Abraçada à Naruto*

Naruto: Quem diria que um dia apareceria um lindo e maravilhoso príncipe na sua porta, não é?

Hinata: Um príncipe lindo e maravilhoso? Na minha porta? Ele ainda esta lá? *Sorri*

Naruto: *Sorrindo* Haha! Muito engraçada.

*Riem juntos*

Naruto: Bem, eu posso não ser um príncipe, mas sou um plebeu que pode te fazer feliz. Serve?

Hinata: É perfeito.

E assim os dois ficam se beijando, se abraçando e fazendo outras coisas de namorados durante um bom tempo.

* * *

**OWARI!**

**Por enquanto!**

**É o seguinte peoples, eu acho que o próximo capitulo já vai ser o epilogo. Não me decidi ainda, mas é provável.**

**Àqueles que lêem "O retorno de Sasuke", desculpem a demora para postar os capítulos restantes, mas é que estou me concentrando nessa fic primeiro e assim que acabá-la já vou terminar a pendente.**

**Logo, logo lançarei no site mais duas fics. Uma delas é continuação de "Get ready cuz Im note the same" E a outra será totalmente nova. (Titulo ainda não definido)**

**Enfim, acho que é só.**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**_N/B_: Hey pessoas! Tudo bem?! Então, agora eu estou betando a Nee-chan *---* Assim, não é incrível?! Aliás, MUITO incrível. Eu participo dessa história e agora ainda vou betar ela *O* Ah, a propósito, meu nome é Karen (Kaah Hyuuga aqui no site). Eu fico muito feliz mesmo com nossa betagem informal Nee-chan (ela entende ;D). Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do cap galera. Beijos e deixem reviews ok?!**


	10. Chapter 10 EPILOGO! Fim

***Barulho de sirene***

***Vozinha de robô* EPILOGO! EPILOGO! EPILOGO! EPILOGO!**

**ALERTA VERMELHO! ALERTA VERMELHO!**

**EPILOGO! EPILOGO!**

**ISSO NÃO É UM TREINAMENTO!**

**Hauhsuahu. Salve, Salve minha gente!**

**Como já deu pra perceber, esse é o epílogo. Gostaria de deixar a história mais longa, mas como estou MUITO ocupada. E é MUITO mesmo, eu não poderia fazer isso.**

**Sorry!**

**Enfim, vamos ao **

***Vozinha de robô*EPÍLOGO!

* * *

**

_**Naruto's POV.**_

Aqui estou eu de novo!

Já faz 2 anos desde aquele incidente com a Vakarin. Depois daquilo, ela foi demitida e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar dela.

Que bom! ^^

Nesse meio tempo aconteceram MUITAS coisas.

A primeira: Nosso clipe foi o MAIOR sucesso. Sério mesmo. Foi o clipe de maior audiência de Youtube.

A segunda: O Teme pediu a Sakura em casamento. Tipo, todo mundo ficou chocado, já que ele fez isso em público. Tipo, ninguém esperava isso dele. Mas todo mundo ficou feliz, já que a Sakura aceitou. Eles se casaram uns 7 meses depois do pedido e foi muito legal.

A terceira: O Gaara e a Karen oficializaram o Namoro. Até que enfim, eu sei, mas finalmente eles o fizeram. Hoje estão noivos e logo, logo vai ser o casamento.

A quarta: Essa noite eu vou pedir a Hinata em casamento. Só espero que ela aceite.

Agora ela está dando aulas de dança. Uma das paixões dela.

Já fiz as reservas no melhor restaurante de Tókio e já comprei o anel: de ouro com uma pérola no centro e dois rubis de cada lado. Do lado de dentro mandei transcrever a seguinte mensagem: "_Para sempre teu. N.U."_

Mal posso esperar. Estou nervoso: Fato.

Mas não quero estragar nada. E quero que ela diga sim.

Já está quase na hora. Ficamos de nos encontrar lá.

Já estou pronto, então já vou indo, para pegar as reservas.

_**Hinata's POV.**_

Ai meu Deus! É hoje.

O Naruto-kun me chamou pra jantar com ele e disse que queria me dizer uma coisa MUITO importante.

Pedi ajuda às garotas hoje pra decidir que roupa usar. Sabe como é, né? Tem que se preparar.

A Sakura, que já é casada, e a Karen, que vai se casar muito em breve, (E cujo casamento vai ser LINDO) ficaram enchendo os meus ouvidos me dizendo que ele vai me pedir em casamento.

Até a Tenten e a Ino, que não são casadas (Ainda), estavam me falando a mesma coisa.

Nossa... Tá, tenho que me preparar não só fisicamente como emocionalmente e psicologicamente agora.

Obrigada garotas... ¬¬'

Uma parte de mim fica apavorada só de pensar nessa hipótese. Que dizer, e se eu travar na hora? E se eu desmaiar? E se eu tiver um ataque cardíaco e acabar indo pro hospital? Tá, admito, exagerei, mas sério, eu poderia desmaiar de verdade.

É um grande passo na vida de uma mulher ser pedida em casamento. E um maior ainda DAR a resposta.

Enfim, outra parte de mim espera que ele faça exatamente isso. Já faz 2 anos que estamos juntos. 2 anos de momentos compartilhados. E, da minha parte pelo menos, os sentimentos só vem aumentando.

Então, podem acontecer 4 coisas: ele não me pedir, ele me pedir e eu travar, ele me pedir e eu desmaiar e ele me pedir e eu conseguir me manter firme e dizer que "sim".

Espero que aconteça a última opção.

OH MEU DEUS! Fiquei aqui contando das minhas crises e nem me liguei na hora! Já estou atrasada.

Ah... Atraso só dá um charminho à mais na mulher. Então, estou de boa.

Aí, rezem por mim, ok?

_**Naruto's POV.**_

Ela tá atrasada. E eu disse que era MUITO importante.

Acho que ela só quer fazer charminho...

Ou quem sabe ela está a fim de outro?

Será que ela se cansou de mim?

Não... Naruto tire essas idéias da cabeça! Ela te ama. Você sabe disso. E você também a ama! Não se preocupe. É isso. Não vou me preocupar. Ela vai vir.

Ah! Olha ela lá, entrando!

Nossa... Ela já é linda, mas cara, hoje, está muito mais do que linda.

Já sonharam com um anjo?

Já viram a imagem de uma deusa grega?

Já viram a perfeição?

Imaginem tudo isso junto.

Pronto, estão imaginando um pouco da imagem que estou vendo.

Me levantei para recebê-la. E também porque não gostei do jeito que aquele maîtrezinho safado está olhando pra MINHA e eu repito MINHA Hina-chan.

Assim que ela chegou perto o suficiente, lhe dei um selinho um pouco demorado, puxei sua cadeira e quando ela se sentou, fui para a minha.

Hinata: Oi Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Oi Hina-chan. Tudo bem? Você demorou um pouco e fiquei preocupado.

Hinata: Imagina. É que eu demorei um pouco pra me arrumar.

Naruto: E está linda.

Hinata: Obrigada. Então, vamos ver o cardápio?

Naruto: Claro.

Assim que decidimos o que íamos comer, o garçom anotou nossos pedidos e se foi.

Hinata: Então. Está uma bela noite, não acha?

Naruto: Ao teu lado toda noite se torna agradável.

Hinata: Hum, está muito galanteador hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Naruto: O que foi? Não posso elogiá-la? E hoje a noite é especial. Dedicada somente a nós.

Hinata: Pode, pode, é claro. E, por falar em "nós", e sobre aquele assunto importante que queria falar comigo?

Naruto: Eu vou falar. Mas só depois do jantar.

Hinata: Está bem. Como quiser. Mas está me deixando curiosa.

Naruto: Não se preocupe. Acho que vai gostar da surpresa.

"_Assim espero."_

_**Hinata's POV.**_

Ai meu Deus. Eu to TÃO curiosa!

O que será que pode ser?

Bom, eu acho que ele não quer terminar comigo. Senão ele não teria me dado um selinho nem me faria tantos elogios.

Será que ele vai me pedir em casamento?

Ai Deus. Kami-sama, me ajude a não desmaiar se for isso.

Nosso jantar chegou.

Hum... O cheiro é ótimo. Mas e não vou deixar vocês com fome e dizer o quanto ele é delicioso.

Vou simplesmente comer e continuar com a narração importante.

*Depois de comer*

Ai meu Deus. Será que é agora?

Naruto: Bem Hina-chan, o que achou do jantar?

Hinata: Estava uma delícia, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Que bom. Então eu acho que agora vai querer saber o que é tão importante para termos que nos encontrar aqui, não é?

"_Ai meu Deus. É agora."_

Hinata: Bem, na verdade, quero sim.

É isso ai. É agora ou nunca.

Eu tenho que saber o que é.

Ele então segurou minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos por cima da mesa.

Naruto: Primeiro: você sabe que você é muito mais especial para mim do que qualquer pessoa jamais foi, certo?

Hinata: S-sei sim, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: E você sabe que eu te amo, certo?

Hinata: Sei sim, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Uma das grandes questões é: Você me ama?

Hinata: Claro que eu te amo Naruto-kun. Você é tudo pra mim.

Naruto: *Dá um sorriso* Que bom. Porque eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te pedir.

Hinata: E... E o q-que é?

Ele se levantou da mesa e caminhou até o meu lado e ficou de joelhos.

Naruto: Hinata, eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. E, pelo que você disse, também me ama muito. Por isso eu gostaria de saber se aceitaria esse idiota apaixonado como seu marido.

OMG! Eu comecei a chorar. Vou borrar toda a minha maquiagem, mas quem se importa?

Hinata: Sim. Sim. SIM!

E me atirei em seus braços e comecei a beijá-lo. Não estou nem ai que estamos em público e que alguém vai vir nos dar uma bronca. O amor da minha vida me pediu em casamento e é isso que importa.

Agora só falta eu fazer uma coisa:

Dizer a ele que estou grávida. ^.^'

* * *

**OWARI!**

**AÊÊÊÊ! ACABOU!**

**Enfim, mandem reviews e digam o que acharam, ok?**

**Beijo, me liga!**

***Voz de robô* Desligando...

* * *

**

_**N/B:**_** Eii gente! ô/ Jooia? CARAMBA, vocs não te noção de como foi bom ler esse cap antes de todo mundo! É que tipo, eu sou uma pessoa curiosa ao extremo, sabe? Mais isso não interessa! O interessante é esse cap ficou MAGNÍFICO! Deus, eles vão se casar e ter filhinhos *o*. DEUS, EU VOU CASAR! AAAAH! Enfim, muito, muito, MUITO MARA mesmo essa fic! Eu amo de paixão. Pena que acabou, mas tudo bem. Parabéns pelo trabalho Nee-chan! Sempre uma honra betar e conversar com voc! Beijos galera e deixem reviews okay?**


End file.
